


Drops of Many Things, Feelings Not Being One of Them

by DaintyRoses



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Steve is.. weird, Tony is mostly confused, Water Torture, beginnings of a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyRoses/pseuds/DaintyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint have always seemed to get along like the best of friends before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Many Things, Feelings Not Being One of Them

Sopping wet dark locks clumped together in his immediate view. He inhaled deeply to prolong the pain of exhaling.

“Iron Man. Come in.” his comm spoke loudly in the eerie silence. Tony giggled to himself but remained quiet.

“Iron Man _report_.” More silence still.

“Steve… something’s wrong.” Romanov’s usually steel voice held a note of uncertainty.

“….. Tony.” The genius engineer let out a hysterical shriek as the drops beat down on his head.

“Tony.”

\-                          -                   -                     -                     -                  -                           -               

They were talking about him again. They couldn’t at least do it somewhere that they wouldn’t be in his direct line of sight? The remaining Avengers stood outside his door with terse expressions occasionally looking back through the window at his pitiful form.

Clint and Steve seemed to be having quite the standoff from what he could see. Clint’s usually light and carefree demeanor gone and replaced with a clenched jaw and rigid form. Towering over him was Steve who looked two seconds away from smashing his skull into the wall.

Tony frowned at the nasty hospital jello next to his bed. What he wouldn’t do for some popcorn right now. He turned back to his teammates only to see them all staring right at him. Swallowing his anxiety at having a group of the world’s dangerous people glare at him, Tony put on his trademark Stark grin, struggling at not having used those specific muscles in months. Steve’s expression softened while Clint’s scowl intensified.

The former gripped the door handle and let himself in, closing the door behind him. As he approached, Tony got a better look at his expression and boy he did not look happy.

_Aw shit_ , Tony thought, _I’m getting kicked off the team. Whatever happened this time, it wasn’t even my fault! I’m put through water torture for weeks and I get the shove off? Where’s the just-_

“Tony?” Cap’s concerned face is way too close.

“Hey Spangles,” he greets him with a fake, used smile.

“Tony don’t do that.” Now he’s serious

“Do what exactly?” Tony bulldozes ahead before he can respond, “If you’re going to tell me I’ve been kicked off the team, I’m revoking the Quinjet. And you can tell Clint your damn self-“

“What?” the super soldier says confusedly, “Why would you be kicked off the team?”

“I dunno,” Tony shrugs uncomfortably, “Coulson, Ultron, the common room toaster.”

Steve nudged him over to make space on the bed, completely bypassing the 5 chairs set up around the room before informing him that “He’s alive. He’s dead. And that was mostly Thor’s fault.”

“Damn straight it was.” Tony replied darkly, “Who else has a ‘fluffy golden’ setting on their toaster? Goddamn Hammer? I think not.” “Tony,” Steve said fondly,

He turned to look at the blond and jerked back in shock. Steve was looking at him with so much affection and other things he didn’t want to think too much about that his genius brain crashed.

“Uh?”

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re still very much an Avenger.” Steven grinned at him and Jesus Christ, did the arc reactor know that it wasn’t actually a heart that could react to his 12 year old feelings?

“Okay. So what’s got you and Legolas ready to kill each other?” Tony almost wished he didn’t mention it as he watched the light happy look fade into a pissed off one.

“Clint’s a fucking idiot.”

“Lan-“ Tony cuts himself off. What the hell happened for Cap to look this murderous at someone not him?

“What the hell happened?” Tony inquires, looking back the door where Clint is very scarily watching the two of them.

“Clint thinks I slacked off in finding you because my attention was too busy adjusting Bucky to the 21st century.” To his left, the monitor picks up the increase in his pulse. Traitor Tony thinks lowly, while attempting to get his heartbeat (arcbeat?) back down.

Steve, the brilliant mind that he is figures it out immediately, and he hastens to assure Tony “That’s not—that isn’t what happened Tony.” He shifts so that he can grab both of Tony’s shoulders. “I swear that from the moment we knew you were kidnapped we didn’t stop searching until we found you!”

“’We’ who exactly?”

Clint’s voice comes sharply, “If memory serves me correctly, I seem to remember you and Barnes trading stories about the Horny Commandoes over ice cream just three days ago!”

Steve is up off the bed in a millisecond, coming to stand dangerously close to Clint. “I’m sorry, were you feeling left out? I know you’re pretty used to being the third wheel when it comes to me and Tony too-“

“And that’s round 2 finished.” Nat, bless her little Soviet redheaded soul, steps between both men, “Clint. Out. Steve, we’re going to have a nice talk when you’re done in here.” She pats Tony’s leg before ushering a raging Clint out of the room. Once the door is shut, Steve turns back to Tony who can only watch him with his mouth agape.

“What. Was that?”

“I’m sorry Tony, it’s just—Clint really knows where to push to bring out the nasty in me.” Tony can only stare in bemusement as he recalls a day where Clint and Steve refused to partner up with anyone but each other during a game of foozeball. Steve grins at him, bittersweet and knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Clint and Steve fighting over Tony and sadly, there aren't enough fics like that. So! I challenge the Stony/Clony fandoms to write more fics with that prompt.  
> [Of course I am a Stony girl through and through so my endgame will always be Steve, sorry Katniss!]


End file.
